The present invention relates in general to rigid inflatable boats, and in particular to a new and useful rigid inflatable boat which is powered by a water jet drive.
Rigid inflatable boats generally comprise a rigid hull having a bottom and side walls with upper edges that carry inflatable bladders or pontoons.
Boats of this design have several advantages including buoyancy, stability, speed and resiliency.
Examples of known designs for rigid inflatable boats can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,413; 4,660,497 and 4,724,792.
Water vehicles that are powered by water jet drives are also known. Such jet powered craft as the Yamaha Waverunner and Kawasaki Jet-Ski models have rigid hulls and become manned torpedos in the hands of an inexperienced rider. For this reason, many laws have been enacted governing the use of these vehicles on lakes and harbors.